In general, an image signal processor (ISP) performs two functions in a camera moving picture capturing mode. One of two functions is to convert mosaic raw data, which is sensed by an image sensor, into red color, green color and blue color (RGB) data to be displayed in a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), and the other of two functions is to convert the mosaic raw data into a compressible YCbCr data and then into a standard image compressed format, e.g., MPEG-4 H.264 and H.265 to store the RGB data.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating an image data output method for a conventional image signal processor.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional image signal processor reads image data by a single file unit when the image data, which are sensed by an image sensor 110, are outputted to be stored.
Subsequently, the image data, i.e., image data of X and Y pixel, which are read by the single file unit, are divided into N tile (block) units for one row, i.e., one horizontal line, on a basis of a data array 120, and are sequentially outputted. Such operations are performed repeatedly as much as the number (M) of whole columns.
Thus, in case of outputting image data using the conventional image signal processor, there are demerits to increase cost since a memory having a large capacity is used. Moreover, as a memory having a larger capacity is requested to perform operations for reading and outputting image data, and the image sensor has a high pixel, there are demerits to increase the cost since a memory having a large capacity is needed.